thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Logan Peterson
Name: Logan Peterson District: 12 Age: 16 Gender: Male Appearance: Logan has a lot of Scars cuts Rashes and anything on his face Becuase he gets abused by his mom and dad a lot he has blood red hair that used too be Blonde because his mom loves putting a awl in his head and making his hair all bloody also he has Bloody lips like the Joker since his sister who also abuses him she had friends over and she cutted his Lips too make him look like that also he is very skinny you can see his ribcage very good and he has too black eyes and his eye color is Hazel. Personailty: He is really nice. Logan is still really nice even know he has the most abusive family in Panam But he is only nice since he wants help he wants Atleast one friend too like him and help him too the Hard times that he is abused but he had one friend but his Dad the head peacekeeper of district Twelve Whipped her too death But when he is with his Family he is always Motionless and Depressed because if he ever Smiles or Cry or Fight back his This mom will kill him But overall he is a nice guy but in side of him he is like a caged animal who wants too revenge. Backstory: Logan's Family is one of the richest family's In panem but they abused there had the money for bad reason's Logan's dad named Billy bob he was the the head peacekeeper but he killed the other head peacekeeper so he can have the power and Logan's mom named Ursula She was not only a Hooker she was also a scammer But Logan did not have a Good live. He was Abused by his Family they did really cruel stuff too Logan like he locks Logan in a Room which had a crib that he can't fit in and a Window They only let him out because too feed him and give him water which that only happens once a Month but the rest of the time they just beat him up once they Pushed an awl up his Penis and They would Give him cigar burn in his weak spots but one day when Logan's sister decided too invite her whole clique too his room they decided too give him a makeover and when I mean makeover I mean Touture they cut his lips too make his lips like the joker so they did while they were doing that a Friend of his sister said "Hey Logan! why so serious" after that they laughed and laughed. Until one of her friends standed up for Logan and Befriended him her name was Eileen,she helped Logan she helped him train and Teach him survival skills After that Logan became really Strong and Smart. When Logan was Fifteen Eileen and him started too date but his dad was So mad when he found out that Logan finally had a girl friend so he decided too kidnap Eileen and Stab her painfully when Logan saw the body at the next reaping he decided too join and Get away from his family Finally he wants too win for Eileen. Weapon: When Eileen was helping him His Best weapon that he was good at was an Awl because he has a good arm when he Thorws them he never misses the Target and for his close Combat Weapon that he is also good at is a Club since he can Smash things well. Fears: He is scared of his Family. Strengths: Even know that Logan is super skinny he is still strong so he is good at hand too hand combat and also do other strong stuff also he is really smart since he knows Survival skills and finally he can't feel no pain because he has been hurt so much times but only when He runs it hurts. Weaknesses: Logan is a slow runner he can't run that we'll because its legs are all bloody and it will hurt when he runs also Logan is bad at Climbing because he is scared of heights and finally he is bad with swimming. Allience: Not the careers but he will make a big Allience and lead it. Bloodbath plan: He will try too limp all the way too the Bloodbath if anyone is in his way he will use his strength too hurt them after he will get stuff too keep him alive like a backpack water food and he will get his weapons like lots of Awl's and a club. Strategy: He will try too lead his big Allience and make sure that there find maybe he will try too escape his allience when the allience turns on each other but besides leading the allience he will fight too became victor he will even maybe die for a girl in his allience if there close but really he will just kill anyone in his path excpet for his allience. Token: A dimond from eileen Category:XxXMidget In a BikiniXxX's Tributes Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 12 Category:16 year olds Category:Volunteer